Lifeline (Steen)
:Lifeline is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Lifeline serves as the Joes' medic. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Lifeline was part of a team of Joes who were transporting a captured Cobra Firebat by area over Malay when they were attacked by the Oktober Guard, with both teams' aircraft shot down. The Joes had to make their way through the jungle, with Lifeline's insistence that he was a medic and thus a non-combatant not making him popular with his fellows. Despite this Lifeline proved to have crucial knowledge that helped the team survive in the jungle. Both the Joes and the Oktober Guard were captured by river pirates. The pirates' leader, Sarawak Sally, told them teams that a champion from each would fight with the winner going free. Lifeline drew the short straw, despite protestations, and faced Horrorshow. His fellow Joes were amazed to discover that Lifeline held a black belt in Aikido - "a Zen martial art with no offensive moves. The purpose is to redirect violent energy away from oneself..." He defeated Horrorshow but prevented Sally from killing him in cold blood, even though he could have the Firebat's black boxes with key Cobra secrets, as that would mean blood on his hands. His courage of convictions impressed Sally who freed both the teams. Later Lifeline was part of the Joe team sent to Cobra Island to intervene in the Cobra Civil War. & Lifeline then became a member of Tiger Force. On an early mission they tackled a group of Lower Darklonian Separatist Front terrorists in New York. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Lifeline was part of an Action Force team who managed to transmit information on Cobra operations in Italy despite much resistance. When an anonymous tip-off was received about a Cobra assassination attempt on millionaire T.P. Dexter, Lifeline was part of the team who faked Dexter's death at the hands of Storm Shadow. He was then part of a team who dealt with a siege in a British village when the bank manager was revealed as a Crimson Guard. When Destro was held prisoner at Action Force's London base, Lifeline oversaw his treatment. When Destro used his mask to transmit a homing signal that brought an attacking Cobra force to London, Lifeline tried to remove the mask but received an electric shock. Destro escaped in the chaos of the incident. He was subsequently part of a team who investigated an attack on a W.H.A.L.E. in the Atlantic Ocean, then part of a team who travelled to Vietnam after Gung-Ho went in search of his former comrades. Lifeline subsequently became part of Tiger Force and was present for an early mission to Jordan to destroy a shot down Phantom X-19 and rescue Ghostrider and Scarlett. Animated continuity - Sunbow Lifeline was a pacifist. His belief was so intense that he was once in a pool of water with piranha, when a Joe extended a rifle to help pull him out, Lifeline would not grab it. Despite serving as medic, his father, a priest, is not happy his son joins a military force like G.I. Joe. But he eventually comes to terms with his son's choice. Toys Trivia * His Tiger Force filecard suggests he was only on the Joe team on an trial basis until he was selected for the Tiger Force. * While Lifeline is characterized as a staunch pacifist in most media appearances, this was not mentioned on his original filecard. In fact, only his 2010 release includes a reference to his pacifism. The 1986 and 1988 releases came with handguns, the 1994 release mentions him having to fight his way to the wounded and describes one of his included accessories as a grenade pistol, the 2011 figure comes with a rifle and handgun and lists his primary weapon as an "assault targeting weapon", and the 2015 release again comes equipped with a pistol and notes that he provides cover fire during rescues. The Joe team's original medic, Doc, was described as an "avowed pacifist" on his filecard. External links Write up Footnotes Category:1986/IntroductionsCategory:G.I. Joe TeamCategory:Tiger ForceCategory:A Real American Hero charactersCategory:Real American Hero CollectionCategory:Action Force members